First Kiss
by Yanan
Summary: A series of our dear heroes fluffy first kisses.


A/N: I had this idea at work while playing with Technical Difficulties and another project I'm starting. It made a magical, fantastic baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiger & Bunny.

* * *

><p>First Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan's first kiss was in a dark, smoke filled basement and it happened before he'd begun to dye his hair pink. It was clumsy and wet and an all together unpleasant (though the girl looking at him starry-eyed seemed to think otherwise) and he swore he would never do it again; then the bottle was spun and it landed on the captain of the lacrosse team. Nathan's second kiss was much better than his first.<p>

Karina's first kiss was a horrifying experience for all witnesses and no one ever really liked to bring it up as the consequences were generally uncomfortable and quite cold. The situation had spiraled out of control during a hostage situation at a bank after the power had been knocked out in an accident and it had spurred the leader of the bank robbery to take a girl and point a pistol at her head. Karina had offered to switch places with the girl and after the exchange was made, he had proceeded to turn her around, gun still pointed at her head and force his tongue in her shocked mouth... On camera. One inarticulate scream of rage from a pair of smeared blue lips later, she'd frozen half the bank without thinking, leaving the robbers completely incased in ice. When later asked while sitting in the hospital for a case of frostbite before making a home of his new prison cell if it was worth it, the man almost three times her age just smirked and smugly stated that 'Yes. Yes it was'.

Ivan's first kiss was an innocent one that happened with the seven-year-old boy down the street after he put a flower behind his ear and told him how much he liked him when he was five. News spread through the small town like wildfire and while most of the town thought it was adorable, Ivan's mother was livid and his brothers were horrified. The tenant above the kitchen found the whole situation hilarious and broke into uncontrollable laughter for a week whenever anyone brought it up. No one ever did figure out that Ykatrina was not actually a girl with all the dresses Ivan's mother put him in.

Pao-Lin's first kiss was from another girl and it took her by surprise. It had been a particularly stormy day and she had been out doing some promotional work for Odysseus Communication and HeroTV when a boom of thunder shook the closed off room and the building suddenly lost power. When the room went pitch black, she prided herself on behaving the most professionally in the room despite being the youngest there right before some had screamed about not dying before being kissed, being grabbed roughly and having lips pressed to hers. When the lights came back on, Mary's eyes were clenched behind her glasses. She'd blinked and zapped her to get her to stop. Mary still blushed and apologized every time they saw each other.

Keith's first kiss happened when he was eight on his birthday. There had been a big cake, and all his relatives (save Uncle Dan who was serving in the military, but he called!) and classmates had come! They sang for him and his parents had told him to blow out the candles and make a wish. He had screwed his eyes as tight as he could and sucked in a deep breath, holding it in his cheeks and thought of the beagle puppy he'd seen in the pet store two weeks ago. It had been so happy! Someone let out a shout, the sound of a box ripping and chaos filled the room and then something thumped against his chest and a warm wet slid up the front of his face. Startled, he fell, the chair tipping back with a cake covered beagle puppy on his chest, licking him excitedly. He'd named her Allison. A month later it turned out Allison was a boy.

Antonio's first kiss happened in his high school years and was wrong; just very totally and completely wrong. He didn't regret it and was glad it happened, but it was just wrong. When they had pulled away, they had given each other a queer look; half puzzled, half scowling and brows furrowed. "I don't think we're going to work," she'd said. He'd agreed whole-heartedly. Antonio never told Kotetsu that he was the one that took Tomoe's first kiss.

Kotetsu's first kiss was an accident. In true Kotetsu style, he'd stuck his own foot so far in to his mouth that he could probably kick himself in the stomach and Tomoe, eyes gone cold, had walked out of the club room and down the hall in fury while Antonio sighed, hunched over one hand covering his eyes. When he realized his blunder, he just about tripped over himself to get to the door before remembering he left his bag and Tomoe's birthday present where he had been sitting before. He turned too fast and ran into Antonio who had gotten up to follow him out hard enough to send the two tumbling to the floor. Tomoe opened the door just in time to see them lip-locked on the floor, and stormed off.

Barnaby's first kiss was also an accident. He and Kotetsu had been the first on the scene where a man who was clearly clinically insane by his laughter had managed to reconstruct one of the mechas Kreim had been using Mad Bears to pilot. The fact that he had gotten hold of one was ridiculous, but five? And was painting them various colors (yellow, black, red, pink and blue) really necessary? When he'd spotted them he shrieked something in anger about not making a green one on purpose and how there could only be one pink one before opening fire. Just over half an hour, five destroyed mechas and surprisingly little property damage later, Barnaby handed the man (who was now foaming at the mouth) to the police before checking on his partner. He placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and as Kotetsu turned, the (black) mecha tipped over on top of them. What ensued was the most awkward twenty minute lip lock ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. It's not anything like the other stories I've posted so I'm expecting quite a bit of criticism. I tried to add more to Nathan's kiss. I really did. It just felt complete as it was and resisted any changes I tried to throw at it.

Secondary Disclaimer that was avoided above to prevent a mild spoiler: I do not own Power Rangers.


End file.
